


Changed Identity

by Door_of_Justice



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, F/M, I'm a Izuo lover sorry for all you Shizaya fans, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OOC-ness, smut in later chapters, uke shizuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Door_of_Justice/pseuds/Door_of_Justice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this wonderland, the King of Hearts chooses who becomes who. The nameless are replaceable while the named isolate themselves into groups. Shizuo has been the Mad Hatter for over 1,200 years. Until, he is forced to change his life by the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ readers! I don’t know why, but I had to write this NOW!!! I know I have other stories to update but this was just in my head. Sorry I haven’t updated in awhile but I will get to my other fics later. I just to focus on school right now, so updates will kind of be late. But don’t lose hope!!!! Well, enjoy~~~~

The world is unfair. especially the world Shizuo Heiwajima lives in. Okay, let’s explain the rules and roles of this ‘game’ ,as the King of Hearts puts it.

This world has two kind of people: named and nameless. The named are people who the King finds funny or interesting. While the nameless are to fill in the unused space and have normal lives. Only royalty can give a nameless a name or role.

As, for the named, They are separated, by the King’s orders ,into groups. The groups are the Castlers, The Hangers, Misfits, and Royalty.

None of the named are allowed to talk to another named in a different gang without a royalty's permission. So only the Ace is allowed in all territories.

They only age one year every 100 years. While the nameless age like people on the Surface World. For example, 10 years pass so the people are 10 years older.

Now, Let's get to know the Roles a little better. 

Clover/Diamonds:  
The Hangers-mostly found in cafes or sushi bars 

Kadota- Caterpillar   
Took the leader role in the Hangers. Is very friendly to his crew. Will try to calm Erika down from her fangirling and fail.

Walker- Mock Turtle  
Likes anime and manga. Has a small (HUGE) Crush on Erika. Likes to be the sidekick in Erika’s plans.

Erika- Lizard  
Loves the same things as Walker. Sneak into town to buy 'porn' as kida says. 

Saburo- Dodo  
He would died just so his van wouldn’t get a scratch. 

?  
Shiki- Gryphon  
No ones knows what group he belongs to but he likes to blend in with the nameless. Comes to the King for informant and gives secretary. 

Spades:   
Misfits- found in the deep depths of the forest.

Celty-The Cheshire Cat   
She’s Shizuo’s best friend and has feelings for the March Hare. Very independent and lovable. Even though she doesn't have a head, She can commutate with a PDA. Loves to wear the Helmet the March hare got her.

Shinra-The March hare  
Loves Celty and gets annoying at times. Been friends with Shizuo since they were 500 years old.

Shizuo- Mad Hatter  
Has a temper that can be trigger in less than a second, so his name fits him. Is pretty peaceful and a bit crazy if no one pisses him off. 

Hearts:   
The Castlers- Found in the castle of the king of heart

Mikado-The Black Rabbit  
He’s very clumsy, but still a kid so the king let’s him off the hook for lots of things. 

Kida-The Ace of Hearts   
Delivers news to both the named and nameless. He’s well liked in the towns and has a crush on one of the servants in the castle. Also, hates the King.

Anri-The Outsider   
She is from the ‘Surface’ World. Followed Mikado down the portal to Wonderland and is stuck here until the next time it open which is in 400 years.

Mairu and Kururi-Tweedledum and Tweedledee  
The King’s sisters. Kida says that they’re in an incest relationship. And they stalk the Duke around the castle.

Kasuka- Duke  
Shizuo’s brother. They haven’t seen each other for 1200 years. However, He heard that his little brother is treated like royalty even though he’s not. 

Simon, Namie, Seiji, Saki, Vorona, Tom, and Shingen-servants   
The king named them, but didn’t have a role in mind for them.

Royalty 

Izaya- King of Hearts  
Even though he has sisters, he’s the only royal one since the last king crowned ONLY him. Everybody says that he’s an asshole. However, one must show respect towards him. 

Ah, yes. Izaya. Shizuo never meet him but he would always say he hates the king for cutting off connection with each group. Of course he likes his two best friends, but it would be fun to talk to new people.

Kida comes around once in awhile,and informs him, Celty, and Shinra about the other named. Also, to deliver packets to Shinra since his father works in the castle. So, in return for his services Shizuo throws a unbirthday party for the kid. Shinra calls him crazy for coming up with the celebration, but still goes along with him and his stupid ideas.

“Fuuuuccckkk. The King is on my ass for all these delivers” Kida sighed as he rested his head on the table. “I can’t believe he would over work a 10 year old! Who the hell does that?!”

“Well, by the way you described him, it sounds like he loves all the attention on him.” Shizuo said as he placed a 2 foot-tall cake down in front of the kid with the words ‘Happy Unbirthday’ written on it.

“Wow! Thanks Shizu-chan!” Again with that stupid name, Of course he won’t yell at a kid for just saying his name that way. But, because of that the king thought Shizuo was a girl so every time he ask Kida for another outfit (What? he’s still growing) he is given a very girly outfit.

However, Shizuo’s is not one to end kids fun.

“You’re welcome~ Now let’s sing!!!”

"~a very merry unbirthday~"

10 minutes of terrible singing later

"Hey Shizu-chan, where's shinra and celty?" Kida asked with a mouth full of cake.

"Oh yeah, they went out on a date." Shizuo said with a smile, remembering how Celty was so nervous asking Shinra out.

“REALLY? Finally!!! I thought those fools would never get together. I wish I could ask one of the servants out at the castle, but the King tenses couples. Like Tom and Vorna went on a date one time and the King put SO many packs of condoms in Tom’s pocket when Tom laid his pants out the night before. Heard they got kicked out of the cafe because they fell out of his pocket.”

“What a dick move. HANG ON! YOU KNOW WHAT A CONDOM IS?”

“Huh? Oh, no the maids in the castle say it’s just embarrassing to be caught with them. Do you know what they are? Can you tell me please~~?” Kida got on his knees and begged. 

“Hell no.” The blond stated firmly. But, Kida pulled out his puppy eyes move, which always breaks Shizuo.

“Fine… when you’re 15.”

“Awww~ that’s is 500 years away.”

“Too bad you’ll have to wait if you want to hear it from me. Go ahead and ask someone else, but it’s not my fault if you feel uncombable after.”

“uuuggghh… Okay”

“Good boy. Don’t you still have to deliver stuff?”

“Yup! See you later Shizu-chan” Kida stood up, grab a piece of cake,and started to walk down the path to town. 

Hmmm. It has been a while since Shizuo been to town. He is running slow on sweets. Yeah. He’s going to town too.

 

He decided to wear something completely different to not draw any attention from the nameless. So, instead of his normal top hat with a red huge ribbon and a hand of face cards (including an ace and joker) sat nothing but sunglasses. Also, a checkered red shirt that was left open to show a black shirt. Finished with a pair of black pants and red high top shoes. 

Yes, Shizuo loves red.

Not wanting to disturb the two lovebirds, he walked to the next town’s bakery. He’s not allowed to go this far off from his home town, but what the king doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

After awhile, he found a bakery called ‘Love, Bake, Prey’. It was small, but had the most delicious looking desserts Shizuo has ever seen. He must have walked into the Castlers’s town instead of the Hangers’. 

Well, He was already here might as well get something. 4 cakes, 3 macarons, and 8 cups of tea later, It was already 5 pm. He had 4 hours to waste until the Hare and Cat came back home. Being in the nice part of the kingdom was very relaxing, ‘Let’s explore!’ Shizuo thought as he walked out the bakery.

As he looked around he saw not many people in the streets, 4 couples, some mothers with their child, and friends hanging out. However, one person did stand out compared to everyone. He had black jet hair, crimson eyes, and a happy expression on his face. Also, the stranger wore a black pair of pants that matched his jacket, and a red shirt that was the same shade as his sneakers.

Wow, talk about how both of their outfits matched.

The guy looks like the same age as Shizuo, 17, and was skipping while singing a song.

“People couldn’t believe what I become~Revolutionaries wait~ For my head on a silver plate~  
Just a puppet on a lonely string~ Oh who would ever want to be king?~ ” the rest became lost in humming.

‘What a weird guy.’ The blond thought to himself as he sat down on a beach.

The Flea (yes, Shizuo is calling him flea since he’s pissing him off like one) started to walk pass Shizuo until the raven haired male turned to stare Shizuo right in the eye.

‘What the fuck do you want?’ was the first thing that came to his mind.

“Hello there~” The teenager said.

Ba-thump. Shizuo felt a pain in his chest.

“Hi.” Shizuo respond. Feeling a blush coming up to his ears, he looked down to the cup of tea he took to go at the bakery. Forgetting what he was going to say.

“I never seen you around town. Did you move in from another town?” The red-eyed teenager said as he sat down next to Shizuo.

“No I just came here to kill time while my best friends are on a date.” Why was he telling a complete stranger this? And why was the said stranger sitting so close?!

“Ohhh, I never been on a date before. Must be fun!!!” the flea said.

“Yeah, not that I would know.” Shizuo said to himself. 

“Awwww, Has Blond-chan never been on a date before either?~”

“Sh- shut up!!!”

“Hhmmm. This is the only time I’m allowed out without anyone bothering me. What could we do together?” the flea muttered. 

“WE!?! I didn’t even agree to hang out with YOU!!!!” Damn this guy was getting him pissed!!

“Don’t be so mean, protozoan~”

“What did you just call me?” the jackass avoided his question.

“I got it” he made a fist and punched it on his hand,” We can go on a date!”

“HUH? B-but I don’t even know you….a.and we’re both guys!” Also, I really dislike you.

“So. The whole reason dates were made for was for getting to know the other person. And what’s wrong with two guys dating. Unless you’re a homophobe.” The four nameless couple turned their head towards Shizuo, giving him a disgusted look. LIKE he was the BAD guy.

“N.no! I’m not a homophobe…..Fine I’ll go. I need to kill time anyway.”

“Yay!!! My very first date!!!! Come on, Cutie. We’re going to the carnival!” 

“There’s a carnival here? I thought it was at the Misfits town.” Shizuo knew that his friends said they were going to the carnival for their date.

“Yeah! There’s a carnival in all three towns this year. The King got jealous of the Misfits’ town ‘cause they always have it there.”

“Oh okay.” Well he won’t be disturbing his friends at least.

1 hour later

They were in the park getting unlimited passes for all the rides. Shizuo knew this date was going to end in disaster. Having both a short temper and inhuman strenght is just his luck. The flea would probably run away if he saw Shizuo toss a whole fun house at a little kid who was just laughing a little too much.

“Here you go sweetheart~”

“What’s up with the stupid nicknames?!”

“ehehehe.. How else am I going to identify you?” Oh right, none of these citizens have names. Shizuo’s not the ‘Mad Hatter’ right now. Just a nameless. 

“You can just call me ‘Shinku’*. My friends nicknamed me that because I like red.” 

“Oh Okay, than you can call me Kanra.” 

“Isn’t that a girl’s name?”

“No it’s unisex” ‘Kanra’ said as he grab Shizuo hand.

“W.w..What a.aare you doing!?” the blonde stuttered, looking down at their locked hands.

“Holding hands. That what people do on dates.” Shizuo gave a nod as they got in line for a roller coaster. Weird, that the line was short.

When they got to the front, the woman there gave them a smile.

“There’s two of you correct?”

“Yup” The flea respond.

“Okay a two seater is in the front you can- hey aren’t you the kin-”

Kanra put a finger to his lips cutting off the girl.

“Um nevermind.”

“Kay~” The shorter teen chirped as he dragged Shizuo to the first cart.

“Is something wrong Shin-chan?” Kanra said as he sat down with shizuo and pulling down the pole.

“No I was just wondering what was that about?”

“Oh nothing really. Just my face is remembered a lot in this town.”

As soon as He said that the ride started to move forward. It went higher and higher . . . and higher.

“Is it a bad time to say I’m terrible with heights!!”

“Big time protozoan. Ah, look at the drop, don’t worry I’ll hold your hands.”

“I don’t think I need-HOLY SHIT!”

Instead of grabbing the pole for dear life, Shizuo globbed onto Kanra. Screaming like a little kid.

3 horrible minutes later

It’s a miracle Shizuo didn’t snap the other teen in half at the end of it. 

“That was interesting.”

“Maybe for you but I think I may have pissed myself.”

“Language.” Kanra quickly fondle the blonde’s crotch.

“HEY! WHAT THE-”

“You’re dry. It’s okay, drama queen.”

“You don’t do that to someone you just met!”

“Well you’re going to see a whole lot more of me in your life.”

2 hours after.

“Wow this was actually fun.” Shizuo said as they walked away from the now crowded carnival.

“You’re with me Shin-chan of course it’s fun.”

Kanra was sweet once Shizuo got to know him a bit better. Still a sadist, but a sweet one.

After that hell ride, Shizuo started to pick the rides. Which were very enjoyable for the two teens. Later, Kanra spoiled him with sweets, after they were done riding the equipment. Then, played games in the arcade. 

“Yeah. Thanks for today, flea.”

“No problem. Hey.. can we do this again? As a real couple now that we tried it out.”

That shocked Shizuo a bit. Should he tell this guy the truth? That he had a real name? Or keep him happy and break up one day?

Shit, he never been in a problem like this. Kanra makes him happy. Wait. If his makes Kanra happy enough he’ll probably be okay with letting Shizuo go one day if the blonde asked.

YES! Perfect!

“Okay, I’ll meet you in front of the bakery, same time, next week.”

Kanra eyes widened “R-really?”

“Yeah, let’s try and make it work.”

The raven-haired teen grab the blonde’s head and brought him down to his level. Crashing their lips together.

A blush came to the taller male’s face as the kiss became soft and brain melting. The flea let go after a while.

“That was my first k-kiss” Shizuo stuttered out. 

“Well that won’t be the the only first I’ll steal..”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all my mistakes, but please look past them and I hope you enjoyed the story (Hope I didn’t make it confusing and if I did, it okay to ask questions).   
> Yes the song that was sang by ‘Kanra’ was Viva la Vida  
> And Shinku means Red Rose.  
> Oh and this was inspired by Shiro Ari and Alice in the country of heart, so if you want to clear somethings up, you can read them(Yes their mangas) Bye~ see you next time!


End file.
